


Admissions

by fangirlingtodeath513



Series: Season 15 Codas [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Episode: s15e02 Coda, Episode: s15e02 Raising Hell, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 15:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21101501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingtodeath513/pseuds/fangirlingtodeath513
Summary: Dean and Cas have a chat; Sam and Rowena figure some things out.





	Admissions

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyy, coda number two has been marked off the list! My SamWitch shipper heart is very excited for the next episode and you should all prepare for a very angsty coda 👀

_ We are _ .

He could pretend Cas meant the collective ‘we’—him, Dean, Sam, Rowena, maybe even Ketch and the humans they’d evacuated—but he knows that’s not the truth. Cas meant ‘we’ as in him and Dean.

It’s the subject they’ve been dancing around for a decade now like it’s not a live wire poised to kill both of them if they’re not careful. Chuck’s the one pulling the strings, the one driving this fucking clown car, he could snap his fingers and make either one of them disappear for good. Somehow Dean doesn’t think that’ll happen, though. Nihilism aside, they’re still Chuck’s favorite show, he’d want a satisfying ending for them, something dramatic, not just some snap of the fingers that ends the whole story.

Dean sighs. He’s got things he needs to do, people he needs to save, a friggin’ ghostpocalypse he needs to deal with but all he wants to do is bury his face against Castiel’s shoulder and drown out the world for a little while.

He’s tired. He’s tired of the endless fighting, the endless days running from every new obstacle Chuck throws in their path. He’s tired of avoiding one apocalypse and sacrificing people he loves just to be faced with another universe-wide disaster. All he wants to do is take a vacation, stick his toes in the sand somewhere with a cold beer. He can’t do that, though, so he steels himself and turns on his heel to head back to where he last left Castiel. He can at least get some semblance of happiness from this fucked-up situation.

Castiel stares at him, face pinched with confusion. It’s adorable, though those words would never pass Dean’s lips. 

  
“I’m not mad at you, Cas. You know that, right? I’m just frustrated and I tend to take it out on the people closest to me whenever it boils over.”

Castiel’s mouth curves up in the barest hint of a smile. “I know, Dean.”

Dean chuckles. The sound is a little flat and very tired, but that’s the position they’re sitting in right now. Exhausted and out of ideas as they face down the end of the world. 

They’re quiet for a while, cautiously watching one another as renewed tension settles between them.

“I’m sorry about Jack,” Dean finally murmurs, leaning against the table next to Castiel. The angel sighs and crosses his arms over his chest. 

“I am too. I don’t think he was past saving, but some of the things he did—those humans, and Mary…” Castiel trails off, glancing sideways at Dean with a look of apprehension like he’s afraid Dean will snap at him. He doesn’t, so Castiel takes a deep breath and continues, “We could have helped him. We could have shown him the right path, maybe worked something out with Billie to return his soul, but Chuck—” Castiel cuts himself off, face twisted in anger. “Jack was only a threat because he could have killed Chuck and taken his place. I saw what it would have looked like, with the three of us helping him. He could have done so much and instead of letting him help the world, Chuck burned him.”

Castiel’s head drops until his chin meets his chest, so Dean slips an arm around his shoulders and pulls him close against his side. “I know. I’m sorry, Cas, I know how much he meant to you.”

Castiel sniffles, which is a new development. Dean doesn’t think he’s ever actually seen the angel cry, though he supposes this is the circumstance that would cause it. He squeezes Cas gently, thumb idly rubbing his shoulder. 

“I’m sorry about your mother,” Castiel murmurs, leaning into Dean’s side. He’s warm and solid and grounding, three things that Dean’s desperate for at the moment, anything to keep him in reality and not drowning in his own head as he tries to figure out what’s real. 

“I know,” Dean murmurs, taking a chance and pressing a kiss to Castiel’s temple. It’s nothing but the barest brush of his lips against his skin but Castiel sinks into it with a sigh anyway, wrapping an arm around Dean’s waist. “Do you really think we can do this?” Dean asks softly, lips tilting up in a smile as Castiel’s arm tightens around his waist.

“We’ve done more with less. We’ll figure something out. We’ll get Jack back and we’ll end Chuck. We’ll right the universe and then finally get a chance to breathe. There won’t be any more apocalyptic events to worry about, just the occasional hunt. It’ll be a welcome break.”

Dean smiles softly. “Guess you’re a glass half full kinda guy, huh?”

Castiel hums. “Seems that way, yes.”

They stay like that for a while, content to just be in each other’s company. The world’s going to shit around them and they probably don’t have much time left on this Earth, so Dean’s willing to use a little bit of his precious time getting to hold his angel.

X

“So you and Ketch, huh?” Sam asks, almost bitter, as Rowena turns to face them once the ambulance drives away. He can hear Dean snickering somewhere behind him, but he can’t be bothered to shoot his brother a look. Rowena blinks up at him in surprise, almost like she hadn’t been expecting him to speak.

“End of the world, Samuel, might as well find a way to pass the time, eh?”

Sam rolls his eyes. “With  _ Ketch _ ? You couldn’t find someone less… I don’t know, murdery?”

Rowena smirks. “What, like you dear? I hate to burst your bubble, but you also murder monsters for a living. In a more humane way than the British Men of Letters, perhaps, but it’s still murder.”

Sam throws his hands up, turning on his heel and stalking toward the car. Rowena’s gaze flickers to Dean and Castiel, the former hiding a fit of laughter behind his hand while the latter just looks bewildered.

“Perhaps we should go before your brother gets his panties in more of a twist,” Rowena muses, cocking an eyebrow at Dean. Dean smirks, clearing his throat and heading for the car. He slides in before Cas and Rowena reach them, so he shoots Sam a look.

“Wanna talk about it, Sammy?”

Sam glares at him for a second before turning his head to resume staring out the window. Dean chuckles and takes that as his answer, settling behind the wheel as Cas and Rowena climb in the back.

They make their way back to the cemetery in silence. At least this time it’s a comfortable silence between Dean and Cas, even if the tension between Sam and Rowena is so thick it’s practically strangling Dean. He quickly flees the car once they get back to the cemetery, dragging Castiel toward the crypt. Sam and Rowena stay behind, seemingly stuck to their seats. 

“I don’t know why you’re so mad, Samuel. Who I choose to spend my time with—” 

“ _ Waste _ your time with,” Sam interrupts petulantly. Rowena rolls her eyes. 

“I still don’t see how that’s any of your business.”

Sam huffs. “Because you deserve better!”

Rowena raises her eyebrows, lips curving up in a smile. “Is that so?”

“Yes, okay? Ketch is a douchebag, you deserve someone who’s not just using you.”

Rowena hums. “And where might I find one of those? End of the world and all, I don’t think many people will be looking for a long-term thing.”

Sam frowns, eyes flickering to Rowena in the rearview mirror before staring out his window once again. She can see the muscles in his jaw twitch, making her smile. She unbuckles her seatbelt, sliding gracefully out of the car. She leans over Sam’s side of the car, cocking an eyebrow once he rolls the window down.

“Do tell me where I can find something like that at the end of the world, dear.”

The statement seems to do what she’d intended it to do because a second later, Sam’s opening his door and crowding her against the side of the Impala. She barely manages to suck in a breath before Sam’s lips are on hers and his arms wrap around her waist. She lets her eyes fall closed as her arms wind around Sam’s neck.

Dean and Cas watch from across the cemetery, exchanging surprised glances. 

“I… didn’t see that coming,” Castiel murmurs, head tilted as he averts his gaze. Dean smirks.

“I did. He’s been pining after her for a while now.”

Castiel’s mouth tilts up in something Dean can only describe as a smirk. “Pining, hm? You’d know all about that.”

Dean scoffs, shoving Castiel lightly as he heads into the crypt. “Pot, kettle.”

Castiel chuckles, the sound warm and rich in the cold, impersonal crypt. Dean smiles despite himself. Love at the end of the world, even for the Winchesters. Who would’ve guessed?

**Author's Note:**

> Find **this fic** on [Tumblr](https://fangirlingtodeath513.tumblr.com/post/188462654424/admissions-a-15x02-coda-we-are-he-could) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/883114)  
  
Find **me** on [Tumblr](https://fangirlingtodeath513.tumblr.com/) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/fangirlingtodeath513)  
  
**Please don’t post my works anywhere without my permission.**


End file.
